


The Fourth Option

by qwibbs



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwibbs/pseuds/qwibbs
Summary: Julius remembers feeling relief in that moment, thinking that everything he did led up to this. Ludger would go to Canaan and survive this cruel trial.
Relationships: Julius Will Kresnik & Ludger Will Kresnik
Kudos: 10





	The Fourth Option

He stares at his brother’s crumpled form.  
A puddle of red is slowly forming under him and at first Julius’ mind doesn’t register what exactly happened. Someone, one of Ludger’s friends presumably, is shouting but Julius has a hard time hearing what they are saying. The pounding of his heart drowns out every noise and he can only stare at the scene in front of him. His brother lies on the ground. He sees the small girl, Elize he believes, desperately using healing arts on him. Tears are streaming down her face until Alf- no, he goes by Alvin nowadays, pulls her away from the limp body with a pained expression. The Rieza Maxian King has closed his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Julius takes a step closer. “Ludger…?”

Another step and another. The pain of becoming the catalyst is becoming a dull ache in the back of his mind until it is completely replaced by numbness.  
_This isn’t right._

“Ludger!” he shouts not even noticing that he started running.

As soon as he stands before him, Julius drops down on his knees and carefully lifts up Ludger’s upper body. There’s blood pouring out of his wound.

“Ludger, come on, this isn’t- You can’t-” Julius swallows. “This isn’t funny, you know.” His voice is wavering.

_This isn’t right._  
_This isn’t what is supposed to happen._

His brother doesn’t answer, doesn’t even open his eyes when Julius gently shakes him. _There’s so much red._ The sky changes in some way but he doesn’t pay attention (it’s the Soul Bridge, a voice in his mind provides) and when someone tries to approach him, he tries to shield his brother with his body from the potential danger.

“Go away,” he hisses. “Don’t go near him, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Julius tries to remember how he got here, what exactly happened and slowly he starts to gather his thoughts.

Ludger had arrived just before Julius could sacrifice himself to build that damn bridge to Canaan. He remembers how he had begged his friends that there had to be another way, that he couldn’t kill his own brother, that he would protect him if necessary. He pleaded and pleaded until Gaius talked some sense into him. Until Ludger agreed that there was only one way. He had closed his eyes for a second and then nodded.

Julius remembers feeling relief in that moment, thinking that everything he did lead up to this. Ludger would go to Canaan and survive this cruel trial. He would be able to live a good life after this. After all he had found a new family for himself, one that would help him defeat Origin.  
One that would be able to protect him not like his failure of a brother.

“I’m sorry, Julius,” Ludger said, pulling out one of his weapons from its holster. He can still hear the defeat in those words.  
Julius took a deep breath and closed his eyes, expecting this to be one of his final moments. He still had to ask Ludger to battle him one last time but then-

Then he heard that horrible, _horrible_ sound.

At first he thought that maybe Ludger had already shot him. It was to be expected. Maybe he just wanted to be done with this. Rip it off like a bandaid, if you will. He couldn’t really blame him for that, he had gone through so much after all. But then Julius realized that he was still standing there, breathing and not really feeling any pain aside from the familiar overuse of his Chromatus.

Then he opened his eyes and saw what happened.

He feels something wet on his cheeks and realizes that he is crying. Ludger, his little brother, _his baby brother_ , is dead. And it’s Julius’ fault.  
He shouldn’t have hesitated. Shouldn’t even have waited for Ludger’s decision on the matter or for his arrival. Or maybe he shouldn’t have phrased it like that to begin with. That _one of them_ had to die.

He wraps his arms around Ludger’s body- _his corpse_ , his mind screams at him- holding him tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Ludger,” It’s the only thing he’s able to whisper between his sobs. Someone is approaching them again and this time he doesn’t bother threatening them. When he reluctantly looks up he sees Milla Maxwell looking down to him.

“The Soul Bridge..,” she starts.

Julius doesn’t let her finish whatever she’s trying to say. “I don’t care.”

“It’s just-” she pauses, rethinking her words. “Know that it wasn’t in vain.”

He knows that. Spirits, he knows that. And yet… “It wasn’t his sacrifice to make.” _He was so young._

She doesn’t respond.

Having made up his mind Julius finally says, “You should hurry. We don’t know how long the bridge is going to last.”

“Is this your final decision?”

He doesn’t want to see the pity in her eyes anymore, so he turns his attention to his hand. Inky blackness is creeping up his arm. He assumes that it’s up to his shoulder at this point. The transformation into a catalyst isn’t going to stop anytime soon and he guesses that he doesn’t have a lot of time left.

“You and I both know that I’m not capable of putting up much of a fight anymore.” A short pause and his eyes go back to his brother’s body. “Besides,” he continues, softer this time. “I’d rather spend my last moments here. I- I can’t leave him alone. Not like this.”

“I understand.” He hears Maxwell taking a few steps into what he assumes is the direction of the bridge before she stops. “And Julius? For what it’s worth… I’m sorry.” With that she leaves.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there. His tears have dried up at some point and he’s starting to feel the physical pain of his condition. He feels the corruption around his neck making it harder to breathe normally.

It shouldn’t be long now. Soon he’ll see his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> I still had this in my wip folder from when I replayed Xillia 2 and got really, really upset(dear lord the ending always gets me). I know there aren't a lot of people who still care about Xillia, but might as well post it, right? there was a whole hopeful/comfort second part to this but then I went: nah i'll probably never finish that anyways.


End file.
